In a world so cold
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: I find myself in a world where everyone is gone. I don't even know how I got here, but with the help of a boy named Seto, maybe I might find some answers to this mystery. Rated for violence and maybe a few swares here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Since I have a obsession with Fragile Dreams, I shall write a story about it :3 Now, I have just seen the english version, and I think the voices are well casted. Anyway, let's get started! ^^ Btw, this is set after the game ended, and when Ren...Nvm, lets just say it's about 1 year later.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do NOT own Fragile Dreams in ANYway. :)**

* * *

_"...Hm...? Where...Where am I...?" _My head was spinning. It felt like a dryer set on the highest setting, pounding clothes from side to side. I also felt my eyes were heavy. I didn't sleep THAT long did I? I don't usually sleep in long on the weekends. As I regained some energy to open my eyes, I heard something fall behind me. I jolted upright and turned around quickly, but the room was too dark to see. I rubbed my eyes to see that I still couldn't see through the black darkness. I hated the dark, ever since I was a little kid, so I stood up and tried to find a source of light. My foot hit a solid object and I knelt to pick it up. It felt like a rectangular object, and after feeling it for a minute or two, I realized it was my cellphone. "Oh thank goodness..." I turned it on, and went to my flashlight app. I put the flashlight app on the third and highest setting, and looked around. Shockingly, I found myself not in my room, but in a rundown warehouse. I felt panic set in as I looked around some more. "Wait...Oh ok. I get it, I'm dreaming." I said to myself, laughing in my head. I always had dreams like this. I absolutely hated them, and the thought of being alone made me even more nervous. I saw a table filled with items, and as I walked over, I realized that it was some of my things. My laptop and it's charger, sketch pad and pencils, my theater jacket from high-school, a roll of bandages, and even a few extra batteries for my phone incase the power ran out. I tilted my head in confusion, wondering what all these things were doing in my dream. I decided to take them all with me, but first I needed to find a bag. I shined my flashlight around the room, and found an old-looking bag in the corner. I walked over and picked it up, seeing that it was a little dirty and dusty, but actually in good condition. I smiled as I brought it back over to the table, and placed all the items in it. I decided to see if there was a way out, since there's always a way out in dreams; including waking up. Though I don't think my mind wants to wake up just yet. I looked around and saw a door that had the sign, 'Storage', on it. "Worth a shot." I said and walked over to it. I jiggled the knob a little and saw that it was open. I smiled as I walked inside the room, though I wish I didn't.

The room was stocked with maniqune looking dolls. "What...What the...?" This dream just kept getting stranger...And more horrifying. I absolutely HATED maniqunes, especially the ones with faces...They just look like they're ready to pounce on you...I carefully walked through the room, making sure that I kept away from the creepy dolls. Then, when I shown my light in the middle of the room, I jumped. There, in the middle of the room, was a boy! I shook like I fell in an ice-cold river. I knew what was going to happen next. The boy was going to jump at me with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth and cause my dream to end and me jolting up in bed, scared as heck. I stood there, shaking like a leaf, for about two minutes, but as time passed, I started to calm down. He was just...sitting there. His head drooped down, like he was just sleeping. I tilted my head and cautiously walked over, slowly making my way towards him. I looked at him closely, and brought a shaking hand to his face. I shut my eyes tight, awaiting him to wake up and make me open my eyes in my room. But, to my surprize, this didn't happen. He remained in that position, not moving. I blinked a few times, and realized that his skin was ice-cold. I went wide-eyed, was this boy dead? I sure hope not. I looked at him closely, and saw that my phone shined on his face, making it glow somewhat...I then touched his wrist to check for a pulse, but I instead felt something weird. I pointed my cellphone light towards it, and saw that some of his skin on his hand was peeling off, but it didn't show muscle. It showed bits of metal and some small wires. I stood up in shock and disbelief. Was he...Not human at all? I slapped myself mentally, of course he was! Though...Maybe my dream was playing tricks on me...And why the hell was I even doing all this? This is a dream...Not reality. It only feels real, like all the rest...I decided to look him over anyway, not really caring anymore when I woke up or not. Then, I saw a small socket near the top of his neck, completely concealed by his hair. Lucky my cellphone loves shining on metal objects or I wouldn't have noticed it. _'This must be his charger socket.' _I thought for a moment. "But...How the heck am I supposed to charge him up with no char-" I suddenly remembered that my recharger for my laptop was in my bag. I pulled it out and then tried to fit it in the socket. To my surprize, and relief, the plug fit. "Yes!" That was too easy. "Now all I need to do is plug him in, and...Wait...Are there even any plugs around here...?" I had then noticed that plugging my charger in him WAS too easy. Now I had to search this room for a plug socket, in an eroded wall, that probably didn't EVEN EXSIST...I was really beginning to hate this stupid dream...I hated it to BEGIN with...

I left the charger next to the boy, and walked around the room. I doubted there was a plug socket, but I just figured that I'd wear myself out and wake up. I tried to avoid the creepy dolls as best I could, looking around the room. Unfortionatly, I didn't find anything. I groaned in annoyance, walking back to the lifeless body of the boy and sat next to him. "I wonder how long you've been here..." I said out load. Oh great, now I'm talking to a dead robot...I MUST be going crazy in this dream. Even so, I decided to keep talking. "Days? Weeks?...Years? It seems like it. Your skin on your hand is falling off...I wonder what you were like..." I turned to him. "You seem like the type who loves pranks and adventures..." I saw a crow's feather pinned on his chest. I chuckled slightly, "I guess you must've loved crows...I prefer cardinals myself..." I sighed, leaning backwards on the wall. "Truth be told, I wish you could talk. It's getting kinda lonely in this dream..." I then stood up and was about to take out my charger from his neck, when I realized that I hadn't check the other room yet. I slapped myself mentally and left my charger where it was. I stood up, walking out of the room and shined my cellphone on each wall in the other room. I looked under everywhere to see if I could find a socket. When I was about to give up, I heard a meow. I spun my head in the direction it came from, and saw a cat sitting a little ways from me. I blinked and smiled, "Oh hello there. Well, at least there's SOMEthing good about this dream..." The cat then stood up and walked away, fading into the blackness. "W-Wait!" I stood up and ran in the direction it went and stopped when I saw it jump up on a table and faced a plug socket. It's head turned to me and mewed again. I smiled widely and walked over to pet it. "Good kitty. Thank you." I then walked into the doll filled room and tried to pick up the boy. Though, he wasn't the lightess person in the world..."GAH! For a human looking robot you sure are heavy!" I had to drag him into the other room, and thanks to the cat, I found it again. I sat the boy up against the wall and plug the recharger in. Nothing happened for about a minute, and I was starting to wonder if this would actually work...Then, after about 5 minutes of waiting, I heard him groan. I gave myself a high-five mentally, a proud look on my face.

He opened his eyes slowly and I knelt to see if he was ok. "Excuse me?" I asked. His head jolted up and gasped, jolting away from me.

"Wh-Wha...? Wh-Who are you?" I blinked and said,

"O-Oh. You were out of power, so I plugged my charger into you." He looked at me like I had grown two heads. He felt the back of his neck and blinked. He calmed down a little and looked at me.

"Oh. You're charging me up. Huh...Thanks I guess. I wonder how long I've slept..." He looked at the ceiling and continued. "I wonder how he's doing..." I tilted my head a little.

"Who?" He crossed his arms and pointed is head in another direction.

"None of your business." I felt my eye twitch. That little brat!

"Y-You little...! Don't I deserve to know who they are?! I brought you back after all!" He blinked, then rolled his eyes

"Why should I? Although you brought me back, we barely know each other. So why should I tell you anything?" I opened my mouth, pointing my finger up to say something, but my mouth closed as I sighed.

"You...have a point there." He gave me a cocky smile and said,

"I always have a point! Like this one. You look extremely weird!" I glared at him, fire in my eyes.

"A-And what's wrong with the way I look?! I look like this everyday!"

"Not you in general, dummy. Your clothes, they look weird." I looked down at my blouse. It was a blue, sleeveless blouse with a collar wrapped around my neck. I had a necklace with a snowflake charm which had a diamond in the middle. My pants were skin-tight which also had a belt in the hip hoops.

"And...What's so weird about them?"

"I haven't seen clothes like that before."

"So you were awake before." He looked at me and scoffed,

"Well DUH. Haven't I already clarified that?" I gave him a stern look, and said,

"Uh...Not really...All you said was that you wondered how someone was doing. Whom of which I still don't know of." He glared at me,

"And I'm not telling you!" I jolted at his sudden change in voice,

"W-Woah calm down! If you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to." He looked at me, his glare slowly fading. He then looked down and sighed,

"...Sorry. I guess I'm on edge...I don't know how long I've been asleep and also...The person I'm worried about is a bit of a cry baby." I smiled, finally actually getting somewhere,

"I see. Say, can I at least know your name?" He looked at me again, pondering the thought.

"...Nah..." My smile faded. Well, so much for getting somewhere..."But I think I'll at least give you something...For helping me." I looked at him and shook my head.

"N-No, you don't have to."

"But I'll feel guilty is I don't...And I don't wanna feel like that now..."

"Why not give me your name?" I joked, sort of...He gave a look, and I sighed, giving up. He obviously didn't trust me enough for that. "Ok ok." After sitting for a while, I unplugged him and he stood up stretching.

"Dah, my body feels so stiff..." He then noticed his hand and stared at it. "I...I must've been asleep for a while...My skin is falling off..." I looked at it, then remembered that I had picked up some bandages from the other room. I took it, making him jump a little.

"I think I can fix it." I got the bandages out from my bag and started wrapping his hand. "I may not be able to fix the skin, but at least I can do this." I finished wrapping up the hand, and he looked at it curiously.

"Thanks...I suppose you still want to know my name..." I shook my head,

"No it's ok. Besides you've made it obvious that-""It's a type of bird." I blinked in confusion,

"What?"

"It's a hint. I might not want to tell you my name, but at least I can give you that much." I gave him a small smile.

"Some hint. There are tons of birds..." He just stared at me,

"What are you talking about? There are only a few types." I stared back, more confused than ever.

"Huh? That's not true. Birds are everywhere!" He tilted his head.

"Uh no...Ever since the world became empty-""W-Wha?" I was starting to become nervous. What did he mean?

"You don't know? The world's been empty for a while now. Have you been sleeping too?" I continue to stare, then laughed.

"Oh I get it. I'm still dreaming! I can't believe I almost believed that!" I saw the boy was giving me another confused look.

"Dreaming...? Trust me, your wide awake." I continued to laugh, but it was more nervous as I noticed the seriousness in his voice,

"C-Come on, that's not funny..."

"If you were sleeping, would this hurt?" He pinched the top of my hand, and I let out a yelp. As he let go, I came to the horrifying conclusion...I WAS awake...But...But where in the world was I? He noticed my horrified experesion at said,

"Hey. You alright?" I jolted out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Y-Yes...Maybe...I...I don't know...I have no idea where I am..."

"You're in the place where I was born. Or made to be exact." I understood what he meant, him being a robot and all.

"Oh ya...Your a robot." He glared at me.

"For your information, I'm not a 'robot'. I'm an AI."

"A...I...?"

"I read it some where. I think it said, 'Artifical Intellegince.'"

"Oh! I've heard of those before!" I said, but my excitment soon faded. "But...Wait a minute...Back where I'm from there are no AI's..." He crossed his arms, looking at me.

"Where you're from? I guess you're not from around here."

"I...I don't understand this at all...All I remember was me drawing in my sketch pad and-""You wanna get out of here right? Then follow me." I saw him walk past me towards the door. I turned to face him, but did not follow. He looked back at me. "You coming or what?" I nodded and followed him out the door. As we wandered through the big building, I wondered if this really happening. This had to be a dream...It had to be...But if it was, why do I feel so awake. More importantly, why did I feel like...like I needed to be here? Why would anyone want to be in a world with no people left...We continued to walk with eachother, not really saying anything. Mostly because I was so over-whelmed with all that was happening. We then made it outside, and I went extremely wide eyed. Everything was either decaying, covered in plant life, or falling apart. The boy walked in front of me,

"Hey. Hey! Hello?!" I jumped up a little, and looked at him.

"So...This is what the world looks like?" He nodded.

"Ya. Nothing much too it. Why? Were you expecting something normal?" I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped myself. I knew I was going to get more questions then answers...

"N-No..." He simply shrugged and said,

"Ok." He faced a pathway going off into the moonlight. "Welp, this is were we go our sepreate ways." As he started to walk away, I lifted up a hand to stop him.

"W-Wait a minute! You're just gonna leave me?" He faced me,

"Ya, I have a lot things to take care of. Having you with me will only slow me down." I was about to yell at him, when he walked back to me. "Though, before I forget, here." He took out a red and black feather, and held it out to me. I looked at the feather and took it,

"Thank you." It felt soft and smooth to the touch.

"I had a feeling you liked cardenals. So you can have that." I looked at him and smiled.

"It's lovely. Thanks again. I placed the feather in my ponytail, smiling at him.

"You really wanna go off by yourself? What if you need to be charged again?" He placed his hand behind his head and said,

"Nah, my battery is full now. I've lived pretty long on a charged battery." I sighed, knowing my plan to make him come with me had failed miserably.

"But...Thanks for waking me up. Make sure you solve that riddle when we meet again."

"You sure that we'll see eachother again?"

"Of course. Friends always see eachother again. And we're friends now." I stared at him, then smiled.

"Ok. Oh! I'm Sarah by the way." He chuckled an said,

"That's a weird name!" I gave him a jokeing glare and said,

"Hey!" We both laughed as he waved his hand.

"Kay, see you aroud Sarah!" He then jumped up onto a poll and front flipped into the distance, cheering as he left. I was surprised by his reflexes, but simply smiled and walked the other way.

I walked for what seemed like hours. Though, I didn't really know the time. I looked at my cellphone's clock, and it said,

"O-One in the morning?!" I exclaimed. I placed the phone back in the bag. I felt my energy detiriarating, as I sat down to rest. I sighed, looking up at the bright moon that shined down on the surface of the once populated earth. "I wonder...If there are even any people left..." I felt myself fill with worry and lonliness as my head hung down. "I should've persuaded that boy to come with me...I wonder what the answer to his riddle is..." I felt my eye lids become heavy, when I heard a stick brake a short distance away. I jolted my head up. Did that boy come back? I instead was faced with a boy wearing a blue coat with red hair staring at me.

* * *

Welp! That's the first chapter! I'm sure you all know who the two boys are 3 I hope you enjoyed! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

...*Sneaks in* Um...Hi there folks! :D I finally got back to this story after about a couple 'o months *Sweat drops* Well, I might as well begin the chapter, I've been keeping you guys waiting too long. :)

EDIT: I took a recent review to heart and decided to re-write parts of the chapter as best I could. I will admit that autism isn't an easy topic to talk about for me since I myself have it, but I shouldn't let that stop me from writing and providing you guys a good, hopefully well written chapter. ^0^;

* * *

I found myself staring at the boy for about 2 to 3 minutes, and he seemed to do the same. He looked so young...Was he all by himself? He tilted his head, and took one cautious step forward.

"Uh...Your real...R-Right?" He asked. I blinked at his question. Of course I was real! I then remembered the situation I was in, and realized he was asking a pretty normal question. By his standards anyway...I nodded and answered,

"Yes I am. I am Sarah, who are you?" The boy blinked and seemed nervous before answering,

"I-I'm Seto..." He certainly wasn't much of a talker, but I guess that was to be expected, being a world where no one is around to speak to you...I got up and smiled warmly.

"That's a sweet name. It suits you." He blushed and looked down.

"Th-Thank you miss..." I chuckled a bit. He seems to be quite shy, but I was shy too. Around my peers and others my age anyway, but I really connect to people younger than me, and I seem to really enjoy spending time with them. I guess it's because I'm autistic...Truth be told, I don't look it and many don't even know I have autism. The reason is that I wasn't diagnosed until I was 14, and not being diagnosed sooner made it difficult for me in my younger years. I would stray away from others because I felt weird or I just preferred being alone. I wouldn't make eye contact with my peers or even my friends, if I had any. Everyone just thought I was weird except for a said few. Some days I rarely talked, only saying a "Yes mom." or "Hi." every now and then, and probably the worst of them all, I had extreme outbursts. They came out of no where, whether I wasn't getting attention or I was told to do something I didn't want to do. I was sent home to be homeschooled in the first grade due to how severe they were. It wasn't until I was 14 I learned what autism was and I was diagnosed with having it. Knowing I have it makes it a little easier for me, but even to this day I have the problems that I did from my childhood. I looked at Seto, walked a little closer to him and asked,

"Are you all alone Seto?" Seto looked at me and slowly nodded.

"Yes. I've been alone for a while now..." I felt a pain in my chest. He was so young and all by himself? I felt sorry for him, because he had no one to talk to. I walked closer, and he seemed to just be frozen in place as he looked down. I started to get a feeling that he was more scared then cautious. I placed my hands on my knees and smiled,

"A boy your age shouldn't be alone." He looked at me shyly.

"I-I'm 16..." My mouth dropped a little. He's 16?! He doesn't even look 14! "I know I don't look my age..." He looked down again, as if he was ashamed. I suddenly felt bad, and said in a panic,

"N-No no! It's fine, y-you like perfectly fine!" He looked at me in a shock, but blinked,

"Really?" He asked. I smiled and said,

"Of course. Many people think I don't look my age." He looked at me strangely. I suddenly remembered the situation I was now in, and mentally slapped myself...AGAIN. "I-I mean when I was a bit younger and with my family." My family...I wonder if they were in this world too...He nodded and said,

"Oh ok. If you don't mind me asking, how old did they think you were?" He was shy in asking his question. His behavior was calming and made me smile,

"It's fine. They usually thought I was older then what I actually was. One person thought I was 21 when I was only 16." Seto was wide eyed, but he started to chuckle and I smiled widely. I love it when I make others laugh, and in a situation like this, making Seto laugh was like a piano's melody. I don't even know if that makes sense but it sounded logical to me. I have strange logic to many, which makes me feel more self conscious then I already was,

"I see. How old are you now?" He asked.

"I'm 18 now. So Seto, how long have you been by yourself?" He looked down again,

"About a year now...But before that, I was alone too..." I stood in shock. Seto has been alone much longer then me.

"Well, that's no good." I offered my hand. "I think it's best that we go together, since it's better to stick together." Seto stared at me for a minute, and then got a big smile on his face.

"O-Ok!" He slowly took my hand and we walked in the direction Seto was going. It took a few minutes before I asked,

"So Seto, where are you headed?" He looked at me and said,

"Anywhere with survivors. Though..." He stopped walking. I did as well and turned to look at him. "I don't know if there is any left..." I looked at Seto sadly, and retook his hand. He looked at me and I smiled,

"I'm here aren't I?" He slowly smiled and nodded. We continued our walk, then stopped in front of a fire pit, where we stopped for the night. I sat and decided to tell Seto of my predicament, but I didn't tell him that I wasn't from...Well, what ever this time period is...He'd probably just think I was just crazy.

"I see...That does sound troublesome..." He looked at a locket around his neck. I tilted my head and asked,

"That's a pretty locket." He smiled at me.

"Thank you. It belonged to grandpa."

"Your grandpa?"

"Well...He cared for me like one..." Seto hugged his knees. "He kept me in a big house, with lots of books. I remember reading lots of them, some harder than others. I didn't mind though. They were all fun to read, especially with the scenarios they had. I used to read some with Grandpa, though sometimes he would re-read a sentence or two." Seto chuckled and I did too. "There was a big telescope and he showed me a lot of stars from time to time...He told me of different constellations and meanings of different stars. I'd always tell him he was a genius and the best grandpa, but he'd smile sadly and tell me that he did things that he wasn't proud of, but he was happy to be with me..." He sighed deeply. "Then...He died one day...I remember it being a hot summer day and he was just sitting in his chair like he would every night before I went to bed. I tried to wake him, but when his hand just fell to his side..." Seto paused, before shaking his head. "I buried him in the backyard, I remember crying a lot...I received a blue stone and I found a letter with it explaining that I needed to go to a red tower." Seto then had begun to tell me this amazing journey. How he met several people, including a ghost! I don't think I would even stand near a ghost, but he just chuckled and said she was friendly. He told me all about his discoveries and the reveal of something called the "Glass Cage Project". Apparently it was the cause of everyone falling asleep and never waking up. The people were expecting it to purge the world of all hate and bring peace. I shook my head, knowing that relying on such things would never bring "World Peace". The whole idea to me was just insulting and stupid. Seto then told me of Shin, one of the scientist who made himself the first test subject. He only heard anger and hate from his colleagues apparently, his own parents turning their backs on him. I did feel sorry for him, but wanting to end it all by ending the world itself was wrong. Seto told me that Sai and Shin disappeared together after Sai confessed her love to Shin and he left with Ren. I thought it was absolutely sweet with Sai and Shin, and happy that they were in a better place. Nearing the end of his story though, I noticed that his voice was cracking. "I had finally learned her name...Her name was Ren, and we had begun to travel together. We had many fun times, but...B-But..." He buried his face in his knees, probably in attempt to hide his tearful face. "I-I ended up losing her too...I-I lost everyone..." I felt my own eyes fill up with warm tears. I knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. I knew that pain. But Seto had experienced it more. He had been alone most of his life. And had lost mostly...No, everyone he cared about. As some kind of instinct in me, I reached out and pulled Seto in close. I felt him stiffen, and I was sure he never experienced something like a hug before, or at least one for the longest time,

"I...I know we barely know each other...But...I promise...From here on out, I'm gonna be here for you, 'ya here? You can ask me anything ok?" I felt a bitter taste in my mouth. I don't even know much about my own situation, and here I was promising this person that I would always be here for them? I must be too caring, but many liked that about me. I felt Seto relax a little and snuggle into my shoulder. He was so adorable, and I smiled at this.

"C-Can I ask you anything? Even if it takes a while?" I only laughed.

"I did say anything right?" Seto paused before asking,

"Ok...W-What's your favorite thing to do?" I looked up to the sky smiling nervously. Oh...it's THOSE types of questions...This might take a while...But I decided to answer him,

"I love to draw. It's probably something I do everyday...It helps me get away from it all." Seto chuckled,

"I understand what you mean." I smiled,

"What's your favorite thing Seto?" Seto paused for a minute,

"I like to watch the sunrise and sunset...Maybe look for old mementos of people who've moved on..." I shook a little, remembering that we were in a world with basically no people left. "You ok?" Seto asked. I nodded slowly.

"Ya...Ask another question. If you would please."

"Ok...What do you like to eat?" This went on for about an hour, maybe even two. I actually found myself enjoying answering Seto's questions, and it seemed to make him comfortable. I felt his breathing get slower, and I looked at him, to see that he was getting sleepy eyed.

"I...I don't want to sleep yet...I still want to ask you another question..." I chuckled, and rubbed his head gently.

"You can ask all you want tomorrow. Get some sleep ok? I'll be here." Seto looked at me before closing his eyes to sleep. I layed him gently before I layed down myself. Was...Was I really in this strange world? Was I in some kind of accident and now in a coma or something and-...Ok, I seriously need to back up and calm down...I can't believe I am still in disbelief...But...If this is real...I will fall asleep. I did the usual, count sheep which did help my brain dose off. If that didn't work, I'd count backwards, but I didn't need to. To my surprise, I started to doze off. I couldn't believe it...I really was in this world. My family...I wonder if they are even in this world, and if they are, are they all alright...? I couldn't shake this thought out of my head as I drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_It's always the same with you._

_"No it's not."_

_Your a stupid girl who is always stuck in the past._

_"I'm not."_

_A stupid adult girl stuck in a 10 year old's body_

_"Shut up!"_

_Only caring about yourself._

_"I said shut UP!"_

_A lazy_

_"Stop it..."_

_Immature_

_"Stop it!"_

_Irresponsible girl whose better off dead!_

_"STOP IT!"_

"SARAH!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up from my nightmare, covered in sweat and the back of my hand on my forehead. It happened again...Another stupid nightmare...I turned my head a little to see Seto looking at me in complete concern. I smiled as best I could and said,

"I'm fine Seto. Just a bad dream." I realized my voice was shaky, but I sat up like nothing happened. Seto's concerned look never left. He offered me a tissue, saying,

"Here. You look like you need to wipe your face a little." I smiled at him and took the tissue gladly.

"Thanks." I slowly wiped my face as Seto said,

"I heard you talking in your sleep, so I wanted to make sure you were ok. You sounded like you were in pain so I..." I stopped wiping my face and sighed.

"It was just a bad dream Seto...I'm fine..."

"But-"

"I'm FINE!" I was facing Seto now, my face stern. This seemed to stop Seto from talking, because he looked like he was about to be slapped for something, his eyes pained. I quickly regretted what I said. I had let my temper and my insecure feelings get the better of me again.

"I...I-I'm sorry..."

"No. I'm sorry. I have bad dreams, well nightmares, often. It's not your fault Seto, I'm just on edge." I placed my head in my hand and rubbed my temples. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before I stood up and said,

"Well, it's about dawn. You wanna get going?" Seto nodded and slowly got up.

"Sure." I felt bad for snapping at him, so I did this.

"Wait, before we go..." I sat on a rock and pulled my sketch book and pencil from my bag. "I wanna show you how I draw." I patted the spot beside me and he walked over and sat beside me. "Tell me Seto. What would you like me to draw?" I asked. He seemed to be thinking hard, before turning to me,

"C-Can I see you draw a cat?" I blinked and nodded happily.

"Of course!" I started to draw out an outline of my favorite animal, and I saw Seto watching in amazement. I usually dislike it when people watch me draw, but I didn't mind Seto watch me. Drawing pictures for me was like conducting an band performance. My hands move the way the conductor moves his baton. As I finished, I erased the outlines, and touched the main picture up before showed to Seto. "You like it?" Seto looked at it, smiling widely,

"I do! It's really nice!" I smiled, tore it out of my sketch book carefully, and handed it to Seto,

"Here. Sorry for snapping at you." Seto hesitated, and I knew he was going to protest, so I placed it in his hands. "Please take it Seto." Seto looked at me before smiling, nodding, and taking the picture, looking it over again.

"Thank you. I really like it..." He folded it and placed it in his tin carrying case and we then got up and proceeded on our journey.

* * *

Oh god this chapter was just...Hard to write...But hopefully the next one will be easier. R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi guys! I hope your ready for more action and awesome because I sure am! I've wanted to get back to this story for a while and-

Crow: Dah! Start the chapter already!

Me: Yipe! When'd you get here?!

Seto: Um...We all just got here...

Me: ...Ninjas...

Crow: Thank you ^^

* * *

As Seto and I made our way through an abandon town not far from where we camped, I had started to think back on the boy I helped earlier and the answer to his riddle.

_"A type of bird..." _I took the cardinal's feather from my hair and looked at it. _"Cardinal would be one answer...Then again, he looks too flamboyant, as in his choice of clothing, and he's so...Un-cardnialish..." _Oh ya, that's a very good reason that's not his name. _"Besides, this type of bird's name would be more for an army person or even a 'happy-go-lucky' boy..." _I sighed,

"What's that? A feather?" I looked at Seto, who was looking at my feather,

"Oh ya. I forgot to tell you I bumped into a rather unique boy. He gave me this feather for helping him out with...something." I thought about keeping the fact that the boy was an AI a secret. 1, because I felt that would be untrustworthy, and 2...Well, who'd believe something as crazy as someone charging up an AI? In this world, I think that THAT kind of stuff is nearly to basically impossible to do. "Anyway, he didn't give me his name. He did give me a riddle to solve, saying that his name was a type of bird." I looked at the feather again. "I ruled out the fact his name is "Cardinal". He certainly didn't look like a cardinal..." I laughed a little at my own words. Seto blinked,

"A type of bird...?" He looked down, deep in thought. I looked at him, tilting my head a bit,

"Seto? You ok?" Seto looked at me nodding,

"Mm...I'm ok. Just thinking about...someone..." His words drifted away as he went back into his thoughts. I stared at him, starting to get concerned. I noticed a rather unique building, looking somewhat like an old shop.

"H-Hey, how about we check out that little building. It looks interesting." Seto merely nodded.

"Ya sure. If that's ok with you." My eye brows knitted together as Seto didn't even look at me when he answered. I felt an extreme pain in my heart seeing him like this. He just looked so miserable and upset...Placing the feather back in my hair, I gently took Seto's hand and slowly lead him to the dingy building. I felt Seto's gaze on me, so I turned back grinning,

"Come on slow poke. We have a building to investigate!" I winked, and was relieved to see him have the brightest smile I've seen anyone give me. I guess by now this world was seriously closing in on me with its lonely feeling that Seto's smile was the best thing in the world. Then again, they were always the best thing to me.

"O-Ok!" He said, shyly but cheerfully. As we approached the rundown shop, I saw that the door was locked.

"Typical. Knew this wasn't going to be easy..."

"There should be a key somewhe-" Seto was cut off from me banging the door in with my foot. Needless to say, it got the job done.

"Man I always wanted to do that!" I said enthusiastically. I saw that Seto was staring at me shocked, mouth agape and all. I blushed and smiled nervously, scratching the back of my head. "Hehe...U-Um, hey look! The door's open!" Seto looked at me blankly before laughing softly,

"Ya. It is." I joined his laughter, happy to see Seto a lot better. It really is the best medicene. When we were done, we entered the building, which was as 'charming' as the outside. I gave a short whistle,

"Oh how lovely. I must get the name of their decorator." I gave a joking smirk to Seto, who placed both of his hands on his mouth, concealing his constant giggles. As we traversed the old building, I saw that many shelves had some supplies. Everything ranging from band aids, blankets, and even candy, though I'm unsure that candy in a world nearly devoid of all living beings would taste good. I placed some in my bag anyway, knowing that we'd get hungry enough to eat them. I picked up a box of band aids, two blankets, and some batteries for Seto's flashlight. Funny...I didn't know that these types of batteries still existed. I saw Seto looking at some old toys and walked over,

"What'cha looking at?" I asked. Seto jumped a little and turned around quickly, hiding something behind his back.

"O-Oh nothing..." I blinked, then got a big, wide grin on my face,

"Oh ya? Then what're you holding?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Behind your back silly." Seto swayed to both sides slightly, a blushed tinting his cheeks.

"I-It's nothing..." I looked down and gave an evil smirk,

"Oh ok...If you won't show me..." I think Seto was giving me a nervous look because I heard him step back a tiny step.

"Uh...?"

"I'm just gonna have to FORCE it outta you!" I jumped towards him and tickled him. He started laughing his shy little head off, trying his hardest to keep the object concealed from me.

"Hahaha! N-No, s-stop it! Hahaha!" The object finally came into sight, and I paused, getting a cat-like expression. It was a medium-sized snowglobe with a man fishing in the ice. A penguin was walking on the ice a few feet away from him and a polar bear was in the distance. The snowglobe even had an igloo and forest. Seto blushed and held it in front of him. "I thought it was pretty...but I heard that these things were mainly for girls..." I blinked,

"Where'd you hear that?"

"From many books I read...They had pictures where basically only girls have these." I felt myself sweatdrop slightly. Was that really the only reason? I shook my head smiling,

"Seto, anyone can enjoy a snowglobe. I've seen lot's of boys where I'm from collect these." I took the snowglobe gently from him and shook a little. The little particals that represented the snow whisked around in the globe, sparkling in the dim sunlight that lit the room. "See?" Seto found himself staring at it in awe. Giggling a bit, I placed it back in his hands. "You better take care of it ok? These can break easily." Seto nodded and placed it his briefcase. He had a briefcase too? Man this kid has everything! As minutes ticked by, we slowly made our way through the store and a certain door caught my eye. It looked like it was some sort of bedroom. Maybe a family lived in this store before everything, for a lack of a better term, went straight to hell. I jiggled the knob a little and found it was locked. Great, another locked door...I wasn't going to use my feet again because my one foot was already regretting that 'John Rambo' moment...I searched around a little, going through another room. It was empty, basically nothing in it except for empty boxes. I sighed at this, leaving the room "Hey Seto, you find anything?" I looked around, and saw no one. "S-Seto?" I became anxious and started looking for him. "Seto! Where are you?!" I then heard giggling behind me, and it certainly wasn't Seto's laugh. Freezing, I slowly turned my head to, of course, see no one. "H-Hello?"

...

...

Silence..."M-Maybe I was hearing things..." Then another laugh came, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I begun to shake, gripping my bag straps tightly. I needed to find Seto. I walked cautiously through the hallway, looking for any sign of my friend. "Seto? Please answer me..." Another laugh. I was getting annoyed and angry. I saw a bamboo sword on the ground and picked it up, ready to take on whatever was following me. I, trying to keep my hand steady, took my cellphone from my bag and turned the flashlight app on. I took a deep breath and held it as I heard another chilling giggle come from behind me. I shut my eyes, gripping the sword...

1...

2...

...

3! I spun around and flashed my phone through the darkness. When the bright light settled, there stood two legs with skirts and an eerie wisp of blue air coming from the waist. I stood in horror as they moved back and forth, side to side, but I did my best to keep my light on them.

_"Here I cooome~" _The legs could talk?! I can deal with maniquens, AIs, and even a world devoid of all humans except for one as sweet as Seto, but talking ghost LEGS? The legs themselves were eerie enough and their voices made things even more chilling! How the heck was I supposed to use the sword now?! I felt a sharp pain in my leg and fell to the ground. I turned to see one of the legs giggle and run away. I growled and got up, my foot from earlier pulsating in pain from both the door kick and the kick from that stupid LEG GHOST. I must've felt so enraged that I did what most would call 'stupidity', and swung at the ghost legs. I felt a backlash as the legs jumped back a little. You've gotta be kidding me...You can attack ghosts in this world? Well logic was just sent flying out the window! I shook off my shock and got ready for some good ol' 'GHOST LEG KICKING'!

...

That was probably the worst pun I've ever made...As the legs swooped in for another attack, I swung at them as hard as I could. It sent one of them back a few feet, but the other hit me in my stomach, making me cough badly.

_"Here I cooome~" _...Seriously...? That's all they say? Oh great, troll central here I come...As the battle raged, I noticed I tired out quickly. What was going on? Were these ghosts zapping my energy away? I was really hating this stupid world...Except for Seto of course. Wait...Where was Seto anyway? Did he walk away on his own and get lost or...No, Seto isn't that type of person.

_"Here I-" _Suddenly the legs were cut off by a long pole cutting through them, causing them to limp away and disappear. I looked up and, lo and behold, Seto was there holding what looked like a butterfly net.

"You leave her alone!" I was so relieved to see him alright. I stood up and we together took out the other set of ghost legs. As the battle ended, my legs shook and I fell to my knees, my hands keeping my upper torso from falling. I felt dizzy and exsausted,

"Sarah!" Seto ran over and knelt down. "Sarah, a-are you ok?" All of a sudden, I felt a surge of anger flow through me,

"Ok...?" My head whipped up, the sheer look of furiousness apon it. "Ok?! Seto I am FAR from ok! I was just attacked by two fricken ghost legs. GHOST LEGS! How does that even HAPPEN?!" All of a sudden my furry turned on Seto. "And YOU! You just HAD to run off on you're own, didn't you?! You think you can just do that when things like THAT are around?!" I was in Seto's face. "Do you even realize how worried I was?! I thought I had lost the only person who was willing to go with me in this cursed world!" My head was throbbing and my heart in my throat, but I didn't care. "Do you even CARE about what happens to you?! Dammit Seto!" My outburst came to an end, and I saw the after effects. Seto was on the verge of tears, shaking like a leaf as he stared at me like he had done something terribly wrong. I felt remorse fill my mind, knowing Seto didn't diserve something like that. As I let out a long harsh sigh, my head hanging down, I heard Seto speak in a shaky, upset voice,

"I-I j-just..." He held up a key, "I-I was just l-looking for the key to the door you were looking at..." He tried to offer it to me but dropped it, breaking down, "I-I didn't mean to r-run off, b-but when I found the k-key you were gone...I-I was really scared something had happen t-to you a-and I d-didn't know where to look first...!" Guilt swept over me. Seto was crying so hard for something that he didn't even need to. And I caused that...I caused him pain...I picked up the key and placed it back in Seto's hands.

"You keep that close ok?" I gave a weak smile. "We still got a room to scope out." Seto meerly nodded, drying his tears,

"Mm-hm..." I got up, helping Seto stand as we returned to the room that caught my eye earlier. Our walk was quiet, mostly filled with the sounds of our footsteps. I didn't feel worthy enough to say sorry to Seto. Someone who was so pure and sweet and I yelled at him...He has been alone much, much longer than me, and yet I felt like I was so unlucky. How am I unlucky when the unlucky one is clearly Seto? I felt my eyes fill with tears, but held them in. I wasn't going to act like I was the unlucky one, the one who was being punished...As we approached the door, Seto handed me the key and I unlocked the door, opening it. As we looked in, it was indeed a bedroom, fitting a family of three. We entered and searched in seperate areas, knowing that it was probably for the best. I occasionally looked back at Seto, who did the same to me, before I quickly broke our eye contact and continued searching. As I felt a tinge of guilt return, the tears returned aswell, but I shook my head violently, hoping they leave. As my search continued, I saw a bunny plushie on a dresser. I loved plushies and I collected them. My family even joked that all my plushies stare at everyone...

...

My family...I am really starting to wonder if they are here...I shook the thought off and picked the stuffed rabbit up. It was a bit dirty, but soft to the touch. One ear had a tear, so did a foot, and an eye was missing as well. I smiled though, because it was still adorable. As I looked up, I noticed in the mirror...A floating boy behind me? Oh no, not another ghost attack...I whipped around, shining my phone's light on the supposed 'ghost boy',

"EEEEE!" The ghost got, well 'spooked', and flew into a pile of boxes. Seto jumped out of his skin and ran over,

"Wh-What was that?!" I lowered my light,

"Another ghost assult, I think." The boy popped his head out from the boxes,

"Oh no no no! I'm not like those meanies! I'm a good boy!" He floated out from the boxes and hovered in front of the two of us. "You were just holding Fluffy so.."

"Fluffy?"

"My bunny rabbit." I blinked and then realized he was talking about the stuffed rabbit,

"O-Oh! This is Fluffy." I offered it back to him and he took it, hugging it to him.

"Thank you." He smiled at us, "I'm Tyler, who're you?" I smiled nervously back. Were we actually talking to a ghost? I think I'm gonna crack...

"I'm Sarah. This is Seto." Tyler smiled brightly and did a ghost somersalt.

"I like those names! They both start with 'S'! I wish my name started with 'S'!" Was I really seeing a 'Casper' like ghost in front of me? I'm getting a migraine... "So what're you guys doing here?"

"Oh...We were just investigating. But it looks like we've bumped into nothing but trouble." I heard Seto sigh sadly, and that didn't really help my headache nor my sense of guilt.

"Oh ok. Well, I can lead you around here if you want! I used to live here before I died." Tyler said. I felt my mind go blank, and then overflow with sorrow,

"S-Sure...Just give me a minute..." I walked out of the room, hearing Tyler asking Seto what was wrong with me. I left the room, walked to the side a little, and finally let my emotions out. Tears ran down my face as I placed my face up against the wall. "Stupid...So stupid..." I clutched my eyes shut. "I hate this...I-I wanna go home." I missed my house, my pets, my family, everything.

"S-Sarah?" I jolted out of my thoughts, and looked over to my right. Seto was standing a few feet away from me, his eyes full of concern. I smiled as best I could,

"Hey Seto. I'll be with you two in a minute. J-Just give me a minute..." He didn't leave. Instead he took a step closer,

"But you're crying..."

"I'm just overwhelmed Seto...P-Please just-" I felt a new wave of anxiety and fear sweep over me. I turned my head away, "Please just let me alone for a while..." I heard Seto step closer and take my hand. I looked at him and he gave a small smile,

"You helped me, so I'll help you."

"S-Seto..." I knelt down and hugged Seto tightly. I didn't care if Seto wanted to hate me for yelling at him...I just didn't want to be alone. Seto stiffened in my arms, but then hugged me back. I broke down on his shoulder,

"I-I'm sorry Seto...I-I'm very sorry. I-I..." Seto clutched my shirt,

"Don't worry. It's ok." He burried his face in my shoulder. "I-It's ok..." My head was pounding again, but right now, I didn't care. Just having Seto here...Not being alone...It was enough. It was more enough.

"Seto, I-I didn't mean it...I didn't mean to yell." I was so upset at myself, that I didn't realize Seto was starting to cry aswell,

"I-It's alright..." We remained like that for a good 5 minutes until I seperated from Seto and dried my eyes.

"Look...Earlier, when I yelled...I wasn't mad at you..." I paused. "Ok, maybe I was a little mad. But it was because I was worried. I just..." I took his hand. "I don't won't to lose the only friend that's stayed with me." Seto stared at me, then I saw that Seto's tears were falling more at a fast pace.

"B-But anyone who's my friend...They all end up leaving me..." I shook my head as I placed my hand on his cheek and started to dry his tears,

"I don't care that I have no idea how I got here Seto. I'm going to do my best to look out for you. You can ask me anything remember? From now on, you and I are team, and I promise I won't abandon you. Although it's a hard promise to keep, I'll do my best." I kissed his forehead, and smiled, "Ok?" Seto started shaking, before nodding and leaning into me,

"O-Ok..." As our tears finally stopped, we both stood up and returned to Tyler.

* * *

Me: Again, not an easy chapter, but Fragile Dreams isn't a very easy story topic, but it's still an awesome game. :3

Seto and Crow: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hooray for next chapter! :D Not much to say, so let's get it started!

* * *

Tyler guided us around his store. He was able to unlock doors and we saw lots of different items of those who've passed on. It sadden me to know that Tyler was the only one left of his family, but he seemed content with his surroundings. With an occasional ghost fight or two, we made our way to a small living area. There, we saw the body of Tyler lying on the floor, cold and lifeless. It shook me to the core as Tyler floated towards it,

"This is where I died." He held Fluffy close. "My mommy and daddy were already buried outback. I know cause I buried them." He paused. "Mommy and daddy both died the same day, in an earthquake." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. Seto walked over, stopping behind the young ghost,

"I know how you feel Tyler." Tyler turned to him. "I...I had to bury my grandpa when he died...It...was very hard for me too..." Seto took Tyler's hand, and smiled his usual smile, "But your with us now. That means you're not alone right?" Tyler blinked and nodded a bit,

"Ya..." He nodded again happily, "Ya!" He took Seto's hand with both of his, Fluffy hanging from his arms. "We're a team! Oh wait..." He leaned a bit to look a me, "Only you and Sarah are a team..." He then looked down sadly. I laughed,

"You are part of the team now too Tyler!" Tyler's head swung up,

"R-Really?"

"Of course! Even though I've been a bit creeped out by ghosts in the past, you make me forget all that." I stepped towards the two boys. "Besides, your cute! And you and Seto combined are just too adorable!" Seto blushed and looked down, his hair covering his eyes in shyness. Tyler had a different reaction, still having a blush, but he giggled and hugged his bunny towards him,

"Yay! A pretty lady thinks I'm cute!" I blushed and gave a smile,

"I'm not that pretty though..." Seto looked at me with tinted cheeks,

"Y-You are pretty Sarah..." I giggled again and patted them both on the head.

"You both are so sweet." They gave small chuckles as I looked at Tyler's body. I walked over and picked it up gently. Seeing how light he was, I was able to make my way over to a soft looking couch and place it down. He didn't deserve to be on the cold floor. I felt someone clutch the back of my shirt, and turned to see it was Tyler,

"Thank you." His head was down, looking like he was ready to cry again. I smiled softly, raising my hand to pet his head,

"Your welcome." As the moon made its way over our heads, Tyler led us back to his room where he and his parents used to sleep.

"You guys can stay here for tonight. It's been awhile since I had anybody see me." I nodded,

"That'd be great. Thank you Tyler." He giggled and flew around the room a bit. I was happy he was letting us stay here, both for the company and the beds. Sleeping on the hard ground I took out my cell and switched it on, seeing it was already 8pm.

"Eight 'o clock already? Man, where does the time go?"

"What's that?" I saw Seto giving my little device a strange look,

"This? It's a cell phone." He stared at me,

"A cell...phone?"

"You...Surely you know what a cellphone is?" I asked him. Tyler raised his hand high,

"Oh oh! I know! It's a phone you can take with you! My daddy used to use one in his job all the time!" I nodded,

"Yes that's right, very good Tyler." He gave a triumphant smile, happy he got it right. Seto, however, just looked at us like we grew three heads,

"A phone...you can take with you?" I went a little wide-eyed,

"Y-Ya. Haven't you seen them on television?" Once again, Seto's face showed confusion,

"Television?"

"TV! You know, where you watch cartoons and stuff! It's really cool! It has a glass screen on a box and you can see lotsa pictures on it!" The red-head looked like he was getting a headache,

"Uh...You mean that box with a mirror?" I felt my mouth drop. Did Seto just call a TV a 'box with a mirror'? "I never seen Grandpa's work...S-so..." It finally hit me. Seto had lived such a sheltered life that he didn't know much about the technology around him. I'm sure his grandpa was protecting him but...If so from what? I walked over to a free bed, sat down, and patted the free space beside me.

"C'mere. I wanna show you something." Seto and Tyler obeyed and sat next to me, one on each side. I started to show them the basics, mainly with the time and such. I even shown them pictures I had taken, but only the ones of nature. The two boys were astounded by all the information they had to take in, and I found myself giggling at their surprised gasps and their 'wows'. The two of them were just so adorable, they could put even the cutest of puppies to shame, and that's no small feat. Seto was mostly interested in the beach pictures,

"Is that what the ocean looks like?" He asked and I nodded,

"Ya. It's really pretty around sunsets too."

"R-Really? I wish I could see the ocean, but I've only seen it books." I found myself staring at my friend. Everything he's every learned...was learned from books? It tugged at my heart-strings, more than I wanted it to...

"W-Well...It's usually seen around beaches. Like I said, the sunsets and even the sunrises are really pretty there." I continued to tell the two about what the beaches were like. They were both so interested, I decided to take my laptop out of my bag and placed it on my lap.

"This is a laptop. You know what that is Tyler?" He looked at the computer, giving a puzzled look,

"Umm...I think my mommy had one once. She said it was a 'moving computer'." I laughed,

"Something like that yes. It's a 'portable computer'. It's like a cellphone, but bigger." I opened it and turned it on. I went into my drawing program and showed them the pictures I drew. They were really enjoying themselves, and I was too. I love it when people admire my work, but I love it even more when they get a joy out of just looking at my drawings. We were having so much fun, we weren't looking at the time. Finally, Seto yawned a long, tired yawn,

"I...I'm not tired. I want to see more." Tyler yawned aswell. Can ghosts actually get tired? I guess they can in some ways...It's too confusing to even think about it...

"I wanna too." I giggled, shut off my laptop, and closed it, placing it back in my bag.

"I think it's best we get some sleep."

"Nuu..." Tyler shook his head and laid it on my shoulder. "I not sleepy..."

"Yes you are." I smiled, "Fluffy is probably sleepy too." Tyler looked at his rabbit and nodded,

"Okie..." He hovered over to a smaller bed, I'm assuming it was his, and laid down. "Nighty night." Me and Seto chuckled before he yawned again. I pulled a blanket out from my bag and turned to him,

"Come you. I think it's best for you to get some sleep too." Seto looked at me with sleepy eyes, and I squealed in my mind. Good thing too, I probably would've scared him and Tyler.

"Ok..." Seto took off his shoes, carrying case, AND briefcase. Seto sure carries a lot. He then laid on his side, his back to me. I covered him with the soft, blue wool blanket, making sure he was fully covered. As I tucked him in, he snuggled closer to the pillow, making me giggle,

"You comfy?" He nodded slightly,

"Mmm..."

"Good night."

"Mmm..." With that, he drifted off to sleep. I got up and checked on Tyler, who was already fast asleep. Relieved that both were sleeping soundly, I laied down on the free bed, hoping to do the same. I jolted up a little, though, feeling something poke at my back. I turned and felt the prodding object, picking it up to see they were a pair of rosary beads. It was a normal set of rosary beads, but the cross was beautifully crafted, having a little rose in the middle. I smiled, putting it around my neck. I always slept with mine to prevent my nightmares. I laid back down and shut my eyes, thinking about any memory that was a good one, slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I wanna open that one next!_

_Ok ok. Just be patient!_

_Hehe! Sorry! _

_Man, you're so spoiled._

_I know! Haha! But you guys love me!_

_Haha, yes we do._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I awoke from my deep slumber a bit sleepy. Did...Was that dream about my 14th birthday...? I grinned softly, happy to have a good dream. I reached for my cell and checked the time. 1 am...I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a whimper. I thought it was the wind, but hearing it again, I tilted my head in the direction I heard it and I saw Seto, curled up in a ball and hugging his knees. His face was buried in them, which made concerned. Getting up, I quietly made my way over to the boy,

"Seto?" I said silently. His head jolted up and he looked at me, his face and the blanket where his face was tear stained. He tried his best to smile,

"O-Oh...Hi Sarah. I-I didn't wake you did I?" I shook my head,

"No, I woke up myself." I sat next to him on the bed. "What are you doing up? It's early morning." Seto shook his head and looked to his soaked knees,

"No reason..." I gave him a look of disbelief,

"Seto..." He jolted a little,

"Really, I-I'm ok..." He started to repeat himself, "I'm ok...I'm ok..." He started to shake, his voice beginning to sound more and more desperate. It frightened me...But what really made me scared was his eyes...Fear and lonliness...I remembered that Seto had been alone for so long...He had met many people, but they all had left his life mostly from...I felt a tear go down my face as my arms reached out and pulled Seto close, feeling him stiffen like he usually would. But it was different this time...His shaking got somewhat worse and he clutched my shirt, like he was holding on for dear life. He broke down, not holding anything back, and I mean anything. I remembered when I had breakdowns, like mine emotional breakdown from yesterday, but Seto's...It was different. It sounded full of pain and sorrow, like he held it all in and now it was all leaving him, no matter how hard he tried to hold any back.

"P-Please...D-Don't leave me a-alone...I don't..." He buried his face in my chest. "I don't want to be alone anymore...!" My eyebrows shook. I knew the feeling of being alone, what it was like to lose someone close to you. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of being all by myself...! Why is it me? Why is it only me...?! I don't want to be alone anymore! I hate so much! I-I just want to share my experiences with someone...!" His shoulders drooped. "To...To have someone near me...I-Is that wrong...?" His tearful eyes looked at me. "Is that so wrong...?" I clenched my teeth behind my lips, holding back my tears,

"N-No Seto..." I rested my forehead on his, "Everyone deserves to have someone. No matter who they are, no matter what they've done..." I kissed his forehead, "And I promise...To stay by your side for as long as I can..." His lower lip trembled before he jumped back into my embrace, crying his heart out. Seeing him now in my arms, he was like a small child. And that's what Seto was. A child, strong at times but so vulnerable to everything around him. I begun to gently stroke his head, rocking him slowly,

"It's okay Seto. It's alright." I heard him whimper. "Shhh...I'm right here." His grip never loosened, but he slowly started to calm down. I continued to rock him, "You had a nightmare, didn't you Seto?" He stiffened, but did not answer. I sighed a little, knowing I had hit the nail on the head. "They are just dreams...Illisions of the mind."

"N-No they're not..." I gave a puzzled look.

"Oh?"

"Because everything in my dream...Happened in reality..." My grip tightened on Seto. I felt like I was a mother hen or something, but it didn't matter how I felt. What mattered was Seto.

"Well, did your dream show anything with me and Tyler?" He remained silent, but seeing his tears not flowing anymore freely, I knew my answer and smiled, "You see? Everything in dreams doesn't happen in reality." I placed both hands on his shoulders and looked at him. "You and Tyler are very important to me." I chuckled. "Silly right? I just met both of you, and yet..." I smiled softly, "And yet...You both mean so much to me..." He stared at me with wide eyes, "Seto...I...I remember when I was your age." I chuckled again, "Not so much of an age difference. But when I was your age, I felt so alone...I felt like no one would need me and would be better off without me..." I shook my head. "Those thoughts...They can have such an effect on a person. I even went as far as to do the unthinkable and-" I stopped, seeing Seto look at me in fear. I blinked and wondered if Seto tried to leave the world the same way after losing everyone..."But...Remembering all the people I've touched, all the people who I've helped...All the people who loved me..." I smiled, "It meant more to me than anything in the world. My family, friends, and even enemies helped me become who I am." I stroked Seto's head, resting my hand on his cheek, "It's the same with everyone, you included. You've touched countless hearts and probably made their lives much happier before they died. You are very special Seto." I placed my hand on his heart and he looked at it. "Don't let yourself or anyone else tell you any different." Seto shook as he clenched his eyes shut, breaking down again. I smiled once again, and used my hand on his cheek to dry his tears. "No more tears. You'll make yourself sick, and I don't want that." He looked at me, and then nodded. "Here, let me see if there's any water." But Seto's grip did not leave,

"Could...Could you stay here...U-Until I fall back asleep?" He sounded embarrassed and shy when asking it, his gaze averted to the ground. I chuckled and patted his head,

"If you want me to." Seto blushed before nodding again and snuggled close to me. I laid down beside him, surprised his grip was as tight as before. Looking at him, I saw his ear was to my chest,

"Seto?"

"Sorry..." He said sheepishly, "It's just...I've forgotten what a heartbeat sounded like..." He listened more. "It's...It's nice..." I held him close and begun to stroke his hair again. He was such a sweetheart. I felt a connection to Seto, and I wanted to help him no matter what,

"Sarah...?"

"Yes?" Seto looked at me with a soft smile,

"Thank you..." His head loward and I felt his breathing slow, indicating he was fast asleep. Even though I said I'd stay with him until he fell asleep, I decided to stay with him for the rest of the night. I didn't want him to wake up from another nightmare in tears. As I shut my eyes, I heard Seto's breathing was slow but raspy, and he was warmer than before. I hope he didn't actually make himself sick...

* * *

Hooray! Possible sickness! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

Tyler: She had too much candy...

Crow: I wouldn't doubt that...

Seto: R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

Let'sa go!

Crow: Too much Mario Party...

* * *

I awoke to a pretty murky day, the smell and the sky matching up in tone. I did like rainy days at some points though since they were somewhat peaceful. All of a sudden, I heard a cough and looked down at Seto, who was sweating pretty badly. I went wide eyed a little,

"Seto?" He looked up at me and it shocked me how weak he looked. His eyes looked strained and swollen, no surprise there since crying can do that to you, but it was more than that...He looked like he had ran a marathon in a rainstorm in autumn in short sleeves and...To put it short, he looked like crap. "You feeling ok?" What kind of question was that? Of COURSE he wasn't! He slowly shook his head and I placed a hand on his forehead to see that he did in fact have a fever.

"You have a fever. A pretty high one too." He blinked and looked down, a bit terrified.

"Does...Does that mean I'm gonna die?"

"Hm?!" I laughed a bit, "Of course not! You just really exhausted yourself and need some well deserved rest." He nodded and snuggled closer to me. I giggled and pat his head as I saw Tyler float in with a water bottle.

"I heard Seto cough a lot in his sleep. I went and got some water for him." I gave him a questionable look. "Don't worry, this is still good water. Nice and cold too!" He was bright and chipper this morning, which was a nice sight to see. I sat up, gently sitting Seto up as well, as I took the water bottle.

"Thank you Tyler." Tyler hugged his bunny close and smiled,

"Your welcome." I put the bottle to Seto's lips and he started drinking, but maybe a little too fast. He coughed some right back up as he clutched his chest in pain. I rubbed his back and joked,

"No one told you to hurt yourself..." Seto gave me a displeased look which made me regret even thinking about that joke. "S-Sorry sorry..." I placed the bottle back to his lips. "Drink it more slowly this time." He did so and finished half the bottle. He coughed a bit before laying down again. I placed a hand on his head to check his temperature again, "Defiantly a fever...Hey Tyler? Do you have any medicine around this shop?" He nodded,

"Uh-huh! I'll be right back! I'll bring more water too!" With that he floated off. He was such a good kid,

"Sarah...?" I heard Seto's weak voice call. I turned to him and smiled,

"Hush Seto. You go back to sleep."

"But...I don't-" I placed a finger on his lips, which caused a tint of red to engulf his cheeks, causing me to giggle slightly, "I'll be here if you need me. Remember?" Seto paused before giving me a small smile and nodding as best he could.

"Uh...Uh-huh..." He fell right back to sleep the moment his sentence was finished. I smiled softly and turned my upper-body forwards as I awaited Tyler's arrival with the medicine. Within about 5 minutes, Tyler had returned with five water bottles and a smaller bottle that made a sound as it moved. As he handed it to me, he said,

"This is what my mommy always gave me when I was sick. I think this'll help Seto!" He gave a big smile, but I placed a finger to my lips as I pointed to the boy he just mentioned. He saw that Seto was sleeping soundly and nodded, "Oh ok. I'll keep it down. Come on fluffy, let's go find more stuff to help Sarah." With that, Tyler floated out the bedroom door, leaving me smiling. Even though I was stuck in this world, I didn't really care anymore to be honest. I had two caring boys to keep me company, and like I said, it's more than enough. As time ticked by and Seto slept, I became a little bored. Sure, Tyler popping in once in a while to show me what he found was fine and all, but I wanted to do something other than wait for Seto to wake up, no offense to him of course. I pulled my sketch book out of my hand bag as some dust fell off of it, causing me to sneeze. I really hate dust, because it makes my allergies act up to no end. Good thing there wasn't a lot. I started drawing whatever came to my mind. Expressions, animals, other people, the works, but my 'creative mind' just didn't seem into it. I sighed trying to figure out at least something to draw that would keep me going until Seto awoke. For some reason, a flower field was nagging the back of my mind ever since I started. I shrugged, turned to a clean page, and started the new picture. I put in several flowers such as lilies, roses, irises, my favorite the hydrangea, and many others. I decided to draw myself in the middle, my back turned and hair blowing in the wind. I added a flower crown for kicks because details like that is something I really love. I smiled as I drew flying petals, but all of a sudden I heard I voice behind me, undoubtedly Seto's. He muttered something I couldn't make out as I turned to him to see he was tearing up. Was he having another nightmare?

"C...row..." What was that? Crow? Who was that? Was it someone he was friends with? "Ren...Sai..." Ren and Sai...They were those two girls he traveled with. Well...One was a ghost but still! "D-Don't leave me alone..." I froze. Was he was dreaming about how they...? "Please...?" He clutched the blankets. "C-Crow...D-Don't go too..." I placed a hand on one of his,

"Seto? Sweetie, wake up." He slowly opened his eyes, looking around a bit before looking to me,

"Sarah?" I nodded smiling softly,

"Ya it's me. You were talking in your sleep so..." He blinked before looking down,

"Oh..." We sat in silence before,

"Hey Seto, I don't mean to pry, but you said the name 'Crow' in your sleep. Was that a pet of yours?" Seto looked at me before he gave a small chuckle.

"N-No no. Crow was my friend. I met him about a year or two ago but he wasn't my friend at first." Seto looked up, probably thinking about the time they met. "He took my locket from me and it was basically a game of 'Cat and Mouse'. It was very easy for him too because he was very athletic." Seto had started to tell me about this whole chase between him and Crow. He also mentioned that Crow's behavior may have come from a book he read, which I thought was both interesting and just adorable. Why is everything in this world either scary, annoying as hell, or just too cute that you can't even find words for it? "When I finally caught up with him on top of the Ferris Wheel-" "O-On top the what?!" I interrupted him in shock. Seto chuckled,

"It's ok, I'm a good climber. But...He lost his balance and fell onto the merry-go-round, losing grip of my locket allowing me to catch it. I climbed back down and ran over, fearing the worst. He wasn't responsive and that made me think he was dead and I was alone again, and I started to cry...But he was alive, saying that he had never cried a day in his life." I sat stunned. How could anyone survive a fall like that? Ya, the top of the merry-go-round could break your fall, but ultimately, if you fall head first, your neck would brake instantly. "We laughed it off, talked for a bit, and he showed me his special thing. A picture with an old man and he said that he didn't remember a lot about his childhood. After I asked him about Ren and he directed me to a hotel with information about a girl there, we went our separate ways. But not...before..." He looked down, a blush engulfing not only his cheeks, but his entire face. Though, I couldn't really tell if it was from embarrassment or the fever itself,

"Before what?" I asked. He clutched his eyes shut,

"He...Kissed me..." I blinked in confusion. From confusion to a little uncomfortable to...Just feeling a bit weird. Why did he KISS Seto? So I asked him,

"Um...Why?" He looked at me in embarrassment/despair, probably wondering why I asked,

"U-Um...He thought that it was what friends do..." I nodded, still a little confused, but understood what Seto meant. Still, how Crow fell still bothered me...

"I do have another question. How'd Crow survive that fall?" Seto remained silent for a minute before answering,

"He...Wasn't actually a human...He was a doll or a robot of some kind." Once again, I froze. "I found him again, but he was shutting down. He was saying that he wasn't human...But he was my friend...My best friend...I don't understand why he thought not being human meant that I wouldn't be his friend...He started to repeat himself before he finally thanked me and...And he...H-He died..." Seto turned away, trying to hide his tears. It had finally hit me and it hit me hard. The A.I. I helped...The BOY I helped...That was Crow. The answer to his riddle WAS Crow. It was so obvious now. I remember a crow's feather on his jacket for crying out loud...I looked down, wondering how I could let this slip...

"Seto, I think I-" I saw that Seto had fallen asleep again. Well, giving him medicine will have to wait again. I sighed and turned back to the door, where to my surprise I saw a familiar face. It was the cat that had helped me out with Crow standing in the door way. It's white fur was more visible in the light of day. I gave a smile as I stood up,

"Hello you." It meowed before leaving the room, "W-Wait!" I sped towards the door and looked down the hallway to see that the cat was a little ways ahead and looking back at me, meowing again, "Do you want me to follow you?" I asked. It, once again, meowed indicating a response. I'm guessing it said yes as I left the room as I heard Tyler,

"Sarah? Where are you going?" I looked back to him,

"I'm just checking something out. Can you keep an eye on Seto for me?" Tyler gave a nod,

"Sure, I'll look after him!" He floated back into the room as I ran after the cat. It led me outside and behind the shop, where a sort of steep hill awaited me. This is not what I wanted to do first thing in the morning but the cat seemed to want to show me something important. Don't ask me how I know, I just communicate with animals better than others. I started to run up the hill, the cat sometimes looking back for me. Good thing I had a hill like this back where I live, otherwise I'd just give up climbing. I'm not a fan of hiking high hills if you hadn't guessed. As we approached the top, I saw something glimmer in the sun. Wondering what it was I continued my hike as I finally made it to the hill's peak, placing my hands on my knees and hanging my head, trying to catch my breath. I heard cat had begun to purr so I looked up, wondering why but I soon got my answer. The white feline was on a boy's shoulder being scratched behind the ears. As he looked back to me, I gave him a smile,

"Hey again, Crow."

* * *

Cliffhanger for you all :3

Tyler: That's not nice.

Me: It keeps readers on edge ^O^

Crow: YOUR on edge...

Me: Ha ha ha, very funny. |/

Seto: R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

To the next Chapter!

Crow: "I can't think of anything to say." is what it translates into.

Me: Silence!

Tyler and Seto: ^^;

* * *

Crow turned to me a little surprised before smirking,

"Hey Sarah." I smiled widely,

"You remember my name."

"Of course I do. Remembering names is easy for me. So you figured out my riddle?" I smiled and nodded,

"Ya, though I had some help." He gave me a stern look. I blinked before grinning,

"Come on. No where in your riddle did it say that I couldn't ask for help." Crow opening his mouth to say something, lifting an accusing finger, but lowered it soon after,

"Dang it..." He pouted. I giggled again,

"Come now. Pouting doesn't become you." He just looked at me,

"Very funny. I'll pout whenever I want." He crossed his arms, the pout look remaining on his face. I shook my head smiling,

"Good thing Seto isn't here to see him pout or-" I stop in mid-sentence as I saw Crow looking at me wide eyed,

"W-Who did you say?" I blinked when I remembered that Crow was Seto's best friend. I smiled softly at him,

"Seto. He helped me sol-" "What?!" Before I could finish my sentence Crow was up in my face shouting out all sorts of questions. Good thing the cat jumped down off his shoulders...

"Where is he?! Is he ok?! You didn't tell him what I said about him being a crybaby did you?!"

"What?! Wait! Huh?! Slow down! Seto is fine! Well...He's a bit unwell since-""WHAT?!" I conked Crow on the head with my fist after he yelled again,

"Would you calm down and let me explain! Gees, your yelling is gonna make my ears bleed..." Crow glared at me before I continued, "Now, Seto is fine, but he over worked himself and is sick. He should be fine after some rest and taking in some medicine." Crow sighed and sat on a rock next to us,

"He always did overwork himself...Like that time I stole his locket. He climbed up the roller coaster and ran up and down the tracks just to get it back." My eye twitched. Seto mentioned a Ferris Wheel but NOT a roller coaster! I was about to knock Crow over the head again but he continued, "He chased me all around just for a locket...And even after bullying him, he even ran over to me when I fell to see if I was alright." He hung his head, smiling sadly, "Heh...He is too gullible...He accepted me for who...What I was...He still called me his friend...I'm not even human...Why would he want to be friends with...With a doll?" Crow closed his eyes as I found myself staring at him. He looked down on himself so badly, just for not being human. I searched back through my mind remembering when I put myself down for just being...myself. I didn't act like others at my age so I felt unwanted or like an outcast. My mom always told me that I was just unique. That my personality was a gift and those who couldn't except me were full of themselves or just jealous. I had no idea at the time why anyone would be jealous me, but I guess I understand it a little better now. I knelt down in front of Crow and said,

"What's wrong with not being human?" Crow looked at me wide eyed as I continued, "There's nothing wrong with being yourself. Human or not, you're still you. You don't need to have the attributes of a human because...Quite frankly, you ARE human." Crow stared at me, his eyes much wider. I smiled softly and pointed to his chest, "You have feelings. You get upset, happy, or angry. You have free-will, a soul. Seto knew this, and I bet he still does. He didn't say you 'shut down' when you did. He said you died Crow." Crow's shoulder's drooped as he tensed up. I smiled and hugged him. "Seto misses you very much Crow." He started shaking,

"But...I-I'm...I'm a..."

"It's alright Crow. Seto doesn't care what you are. What matters to him is that your his best friend. And...Your my friend too." I felt something wet drop on my shoulder. I thought it'd be the rain, but it felt a little too warm for a rain droplet. Unless you count a sun shower, but the sun was behind the clouds. I, though, summarized quickly what it was. He...was crying.

Crow was crying. Seto had said that Crow hadn't cried before in his life, and that was probably because, even in the face of death, he didn't know how. Did it take reassuring Crow that he was human? No...Crow needed to know that he had friends who excepted him. He probably doubted that Seto wanted to be friends with him just because of him being an A.I. but that didn't matter to Seto. And it didn't matter to me either. I felt him raise his arms a little,

"W-What am I...?"

"You're crying silly."

"I'm...I'm crying?" I nodded. He was probably new to this sensation so I just held him until he calmed down. "B-But...How am I...I'm only..." "Enough talking like that. You're you. Ok?" Crow remained silent before nodding,

"Ok." I smiled as I separated from him. He wiped his face with his sleeve and took a deep breath. "Does...Does Seto really miss me like you say he does?" I blinked and slapped my forehead,

"Does he-?! WHAT did I say a minute or two ago?!" Crow stared at me before laughing,

"You're face looks ridiculous!" I gave him a stern look, but soon joined in his laughter. It's much more nicer when he's his usually cheerful self. I stood up, Crow following suit as I lead him back to the shop, the cat following us. As I approached the back door, I looked behind me to see that Crow stopped a few feet behind me,

"Crow?" He looked at me with a sort of shameful look about him,

"What if Seto gets mad at me for leaving him?" I sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought...I walked over and stood in front of him,

"Come on, Seto isn't the type to get mad so easily. You should know that." Crow sighed before smiling his usual smile,

"Ya, your right." I lead him inside as I shut the door behind me.

"Sarah! You're back!" I heard a voice call. I saw Tyler fly though the ceiling and in front of us,

"I was getting worried. Seto is still sleeping-" He looked at Crow, who was a little shocked at Tyler's appearance. Tyler hugged his bunny close, "Wh-Who is that?" I smiled and said,

"This is Crow. Seto's best friend who has come to say hi." Crow gave me a look of uneasiness as Tyler smiled,

"Oh ok!" Tyler bowed, giving his brightest smile, "I'm Tyler! This is Fluffy!" He held fluffy out for Crow to see. Crow nodded smiling,

"Neat stuffed rabbit." Tyler hugged 'Fluffy' close giggling,

"Thank you Crow!" After that we headed towards the main bedroom, where I stood next to the door and turned to Crow,

"You ready?" Crow nodded,

"Ya..." I could tell he obviously wasn't but I nodded in response anyway. The three of us entered and saw that Seto was indeed still sleeping. I was happy about that because he needed all the rest he could get. I walked in and sat down next to the sleeping Seto, ushering Crow to do the same. He slowly made his way in and, taking a chair and setting it next to the bed, sat down. He was staring at Seto, probably thinking about what to say when he woke up.

"Crow?" He looked at me,

"What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Uh...Something that will kick off the conversation?"

"How are you supposed to kick off a conversation with a supposed 'dead' person?"

...

"You've got me there..." I said, at a loss for words. Crow sighed as we heard a yawn come from none other than Seto, who I found looking at me,

"Hi Sarah." He smiled tiredly, "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour or two. You still need to take some medicine you know." He made a face,

"I don't like medicine though..."

"...You really are careless aren't you?" Seto froze. His eyes fixated on me, like he was afraid to look in the voice's direction. I smiled nervously, but made sure to look directly into Seto's eyes, letting him know that he should do just that. He slowly turned his head and, as he faced Crow, I saw his eyes grow as wide as they could get. The two stared at each other for a solid minute and the silence was unsettling me. I wanted to brake it, but I thought against it because this was between them. They were the ones that needed to speak, not me. Crow shifted nervously, looking up as he said,

"I...It's been a while..." Seto slowly sat up, never taking his eyes off the boy to the left of him. I saw that his eyebrows were knitted together, probably unsure of what to think,

"C-C-Crow?" Seto never once blinked, maybe fearing that if he did, Crow would fade away, "Is...Is that...Are you..." Crow gave the boy a sad smile,

"Ya...I'm here. If I wasn't, I..." Crow looked down, trying to think of a good explanation, "I wouldn't be directly talking to you would I?" He flashed his bright, cocky smile. Seto's lower lip trembled as tears started to fall from his eyes, and this caused Crow to panic, "S-Seto? C-Come on, don't cry! I didn't mean to joke around, I was just-" Seto leaped from the bed and hugged Crow, crying on his chest. Poor Crow looked at me confused and panic stricken. Before I could say anything, Seto began to stutter words,

"I-I-I'm sorry..." I went slightly wide eyed, and Crow did too. Why was Seto sorry? "I-I'm so sorry C-Crow...I-If I had just looked for a new b-battery y-you would have been fine...B-But I was so focused on...*Hic*...On finding Ren that...I was so selfish...I-I'm sorry Crow...I'm sorry...!" Seto continued to brake down on Crow's chest but then Crow grabbed him by the shoulders and started to yell,

"Stop it!" Seto jolted backwards a little, "Why in the heck are you blaming yourself?! It's not your fault! How were you supposed to know that batteries still worked?!" Crow shook Seto a little, "How was ANYONE supposed to know?!" He himself began shaking, "How...How were you supposed to know that I wasn't human?" Seto went wide eyed, "But..." He looked at the red head, "Y-You're still my best friend right?" Now crying, "R-Right Seto?" Seto's eyes were like waterfalls as he hugged Crow again,

"O-Of course I am!"

"E-Even if I'm a doll?" Seto shook his head violently,

"Your not a doll...You're a person Crow...You're alive..." Seto whispered, his voice weak from the crying. Crow shivered as he too broke down, hugging Seto tightly. I looked on, tears filling my own eyes. Seto and Crow were both so close and in this world, the two of them bonded in a way that probably only they could understand. Maybe coming to this world wasn't such a bad thing after all. After all, I was able to bring two close friend together again. I smiled as I continued to watch them embrace, reunited at last.

* * *

Me: T^T

Tyler: She was writing this while listening to Clannad music.

Crow: Aw great, 'Niagara falls' here we come...

Me: Leave me alone! T^T

Seto: R&R?


End file.
